Goodbye Isn't Forever
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: [Chapter 9 FINALLY Up.] 'Laying on the floor, shattered in pieces, crying out your name, I feel so weak. All this time you decided to cheat on me.' Unknown. [StacyRandy sad fic. Read and Review. I like feedback.]
1. Prologue: 'Saying Goodbye'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1: Prologue: 'Saying Goodbye'._**

I watched you walk away, the tears frozen in my eyes as you turned away from me. I don't know what I did to make you leave on this unfaithful day. Maybe we weren't meant to be, as you had once said. Maybe we are the impossible pair, like all your friends had said. Maybe this wasn't going to work… The arrangement.

"Please don't go…" I begged through a sorrowful cry. You took another look at me before dropping your bags down by the door. Your eyes told me that you didn't wanna go and leave like this, but I handed you the ultimatum and you had chosen the door.

I really wished that you didn't. But you need to clear your head, your mind and the other feelings you have for that someone else. I forced another one of those fake smiles as I used with my nieces and nephew when I wanted to tell them everything was going to be alright, when secretly, it wasn't.

"Stace, this isn't forever…" He spoke softly yet reassuringly at the same time. I nodded, glancing down at the floor for my reassurance, but getting none doing so. More tears slid down my cheeks, I know that you noticed them, but I knew you were forcing some back too.

Finally, you took the long journey towards the door. I didn't say anything. Oh how I wish that I could, but I'm too afraid to ever do so, for my heart can't handle more than what it already can, even now, it's breaking.

_I really wish it wouldn't._

When you eventually reach the door, you reach down for your bags and clench them tightly in your tender, loving hands. The same comforting and soothing hands that you used to hold me with. Yet, the same hands that you held her with.

"Goodbye…" I hear you say, in the most uncomfortable tone before you close the door ever so slightly. The shutting of the door begins to trigger more helpless tears.

_Goodbye… Randy, I'll miss you._

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:** Alright, it was a very short chapter, um, prologue, I'll admit. But I promise you that the story will get more interesting and not to mention, more 'involved' as the storyline progresses. So please, read and review. I like feedback. Also, please try your hardest not to flame, I worked hard on this story, as do you on yours.

Thanks.

Sailor Starlight Girl


	2. Chapter 2: 'You Don't Deserve This'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2: You Don't Deserve This_**

'Love is worth fighting for' I read. It was another one of those quotes that really makes you think. Think about all the problems and all those pointless rhetorical questions that you have about your own life.

Is love really worth that much? Worth as much as someone who is willing to put herself on the line for that perfect family that never really existed, as she had hoped it would?

_Is he worth fighting for?

* * *

_

Stacy Keibler brushed another strand of her luscious blonde locks from her face, reading this quote had made her wonder if her relationship was worth fighting for. After all, the man she admired and loved very much had walked out on her, despite the fact that she had begged him not to go. But he ignored her plea and got up and left. 

The blonde again took a sip of her almost cold cup of coffee. Her nose scrunched up at the horrible taste of it. Stacy hated coffee. Nevertheless, she drank it anyway.

Placing the foam cup down beside the plate of untouched fruit salad she had carelessly ordered around an hour ago, Stacy reached down for her black leather handbag, sitting promptly beside her. Inside, she took out a note book and a pen and began scribbling something down.

Afterwards, she took the small piece of paper, folded it up and placed it back in her purse along with the pen down beside it.

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A startling voice questioned the blonde. Glancing up, Stacy made an attempt to smile back at the voice.

"Chris!" Stacy proclaimed, shocked that one of her closest friends had found her here, in a run down coffee shop, which was located in the outskirts of New York City. "How did you-"

"Victoria saw you."

"Oh." Stacy replied bitterly taking another sip of her bitter cold, coffee. Chris blinked, almost taken a back by his friend's response. "I suppose she told you about our relationship then?"

"No, I heard from Trish and I'm sorry things had to turn out that way." Chris Jericho responded in a tone that had a soothing ring to it.

"Chris… I don't need your pity nor do I need anybody else's, okay!" The female scolded, obviously drawing attention to herself and her close friend.

"Stacy, I don't pity you. You know that. I'm here as a friend to comfort you."

"Then why does it sound that way, huh Chris?" Stacy shouted before standing up and making her way towards the front desk with the bill for her uneaten 'meal' and coffee that she had ordered.

"I… Stacy… Please, it's not pity, okay? Believe me when I say this…" Chris replied whilst following his friend.

A "chubby" white woman with shoulder length dirty grey locks sat at the desk, her eyes a dull brown and her name tag said, "Doris". She smiled as Stacy paid her with all these green notes. Most likely, she had never seen this much money in such a long time.

"Well that comes up to… fifteen dollars." Doris stated, pushing keys upon the old sliver cash register.

"Thanks and you can keep the change. Also, could I have this coffee to go, please?" The blonde asked, sounding slightly irritated from Chris' wining and carrying on. As Doris began pouring in the cold coffee into a more suited container, Stacy turned around and glared at Chris.

"Just stop it okay… You don't know anything… You don't know what I've been through within the last forty eight hours!"

Chris shrugged, "That may be right, Stacy, but that doesn't stop me worrying about you."

"If you really care about me Chris, you'd mind your own damn business!" Stacy shouted, taking the cup from the counter whilst turning around towards the old sliding door.

"You made it my business. Stace, you're my friend, I do care about you…" The blonde male replied, smiling softly. "Now c'mon, let's go back to the arena to talk about this, huh?"

Stacy stared at Chris for a moment, her eyes glistening with tears. He really did care about her, she realized. He really, really did. But after all, they happened to be the closest of friends, so why wouldn't he care?

"Oh Stace…" Chris sighed, taking the emotional blonde gently into his arms. He held her in his arms as she cried a little. "You don't deserve this… You don't deserve this at all."

**

* * *

Note:** Oh my gosh! I cannot believe how many reviews I've just gotten from that fairly short prologue. Thank you all for being so kind, especially keiblerorton whom gave me really good feedback, which I enjoy very much. Oh and guys, just so we're clear, there are under _any_ circumstances, going to be any Mary Sues in this Fan Fiction. All original characters _and_ plot. Oh yes, before I forget, please keep sending in your feedback, I appreciate it very much, even if it's like, what, _two_ whole words? 

No big,

Sailor Starlight Girl


	3. Chapter 3: 'I'll Always Be Here For You'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise._

* * *

**_  
Chapter 3: I'll Always Be Here For You._**

We walk through the car park of the arena, I know your there, standing beside me, but it doesn't make everything okay. People are starting to stare.

_They all know._

"People are starting to talk…" I whisper, again on the verge of tears.

"Let them talk," Came a fierce whisper from my left. It was Chris. He held my hand firmly in his own. I leant gently against his masculine shoulder, as I began to ignore the random stares and the chatter of the people in the back. As long as I had Chris by my side, nothing else mattered.

_You know, I heard Stacy had it coming…_

_She and Randy weren't ever a serious couple…_

_No wonder he went to that other woman for sex…_

The bitchy taunts and comments continued as they walked through out the halls of the wrestling arena. The looks that she had gotten from everyone she had passed didn't stop either. Nothing _ever_ did.

Soon enough, both the male and female had reached their destination. The women's locker room. Chris then turned his head to face hers. He frowned, noticing her upset expression.

"You gonna be okay?" Chris asked, taking her hand more firmly in his own.

Stacy smiled weakly over at her long time friend, "Hey, when haven't I been okay?" She replied in a stupid attempt to be serious. Nevertheless, Chris saw through her act, obviously unimpressed.

"Stace… Do you want me to stay a while since my match doesn't"

"I'll be fine, seriously, Chris, you've done a whole lot for me, already." The blonde, long legged diva smiled. She was grateful that her friend had done all this for her. He had already walked her to her locker room door while helping her to stay strong in her time of need.

"… And I'm thankful for all you've done… Thanks so much, Chris… For everything…"

The cocky male superstar was glad to help. Nothing made him happier than to see the most beautiful woman in his life currently to be happy.

He smiled, releasing Stacy's slender hand from his, "I'll always be here for you, Stace, never forget that."

Stacy giggled before clasping her hands around her best friends face, and kissed his cheek gently. "I know…" The blonde whispered gently, before finally making her way into the female locker room.

* * *

**  
Note:** Well, here's another chapter complete, although it was short but also sweet. Again, thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. But as always, I thrive on all your constructive criticism, not to mention the wonderful feedback and the motivation that you guys take time in giving me. Thanks again. I couldn't do it without you. 

I hope I can rely on your continuous love and support,

Peace out!

Sailor Starlight Girl


	4. Chapter 4: 'You Little Bitch'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: "You Little Bitch!"**_

Stacy Keibler took a deep breath as she walked casually into the woman's locker room. Inside, Trish Stratus and Molly Holly were talking. Both women glanced up when Stacy had walked in.

"Ooh look who it is, Mol! The 2005 Diva of the year, in all her glory," Trish sneered before letting a laugh slide from her lips, "Hey where's your boyfriend, Stace? Oh yeah, my bad, he left you, didn't he?"

Stacy glared hatefully at Trish before placing her purse down beside her black shoulder bag, which had included all her wrestling elbow and knee pads for her match later on tonight.

"Aw, doesn't Stacy wanna talk about it? Well that's okay, we understand. If you ever wanna talk to us, feel free, because it's not like anyone else would want to anyway," Trish added, sarcastically grinning.

After checking her bag, to make sure everything was in it, Stacy walked over to Trish, getting right up into her face, to have a face off. Molly then, in turn, joined her friend, Trish for the face off.

"Trish, you know what? You and Molly make a good pair," Stacy remarked, smirking rightfully.

"Is _that_ right?" Trish challenged.

"Yeah, that's right. And you wanna know why?"

"I suppose that you going to tell me anyway, right?"

"…You're both a pack of two dollar whores!" Stacy replied, slapping Trish smartly across the mouth.

Trish tilted over forwards, holding her mouth tightly as Molly pounced upon Stacy, slapping, hitting and banging her head onto the floor multiple times. There were many 'ows' and shouts coming from both females, and before long, Trish joined in with one last kick to the abdomen.

"You little bitch," Trish sneered, motioning for Molly to stop the attacks. She did. "I'll see you in the ring, princess." Trish and Molly both laughed hysterically before leaving the now, almost unconscious Stacy Keibler on the floor, gasping for breath.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Ooh! A cliffhanger, first one for this story too. Expect more as these as time passes by. I like to keep you guys guessing until the very end. Again, thanks so much everyone for the kind feedback you continue to give me.

Keep on Reading & Reviewing!

Sailor Starlight Girl


	5. Chapter 5: 'The Guilt Trip'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_

**_Chapter 5: The Guilt Trip._**

I awoke to the voices, chanting and cooing my name in my ear. They all told me that it was going to be alright, that I was going to be alright. Bright lights shone in my eyes as I shielded them with my hands.

"Oh god, she's awake!"

Sighs of relief came from the surrounding EMT's that stood around the helpless, limp body in front of them.

"… But there's still some chance of internal bleeding in her abdomen… From that almost fatal kick that she received…"

Groaning, Stacy turned her head over to face one of the Raw referees. He smiled down at her, gently holding her hand as he did, petting it gently as if to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"R-Randy…" The young woman whispered, hoping that it was him holding her like this.

"Shhh… Everything is going to be okay, Stacy." He whispered back, ignoring her plea for her former boyfriend, but still, clung to her hand as if it was her very last breath.

"Please, please get me Randy…" She hacked whilst coughing up a minimal amount of blood.

One of the EMT's had seen this and whispered something into another doctors ear. He made a worrying face, as they put her body onto a bed. The ref. was then told to get Eric Bischoff, the General Manager so to tell him what was going on. He nodded before running off to call his boss.

_**Hours later…**_

He paced up and down the corridor, impatiently. They were supposed to give him the news hours ago, the news about her condition. He didn't have a clue when they'd come for him, to tell him the news, the daunting, hurtful news if she'd be able to do what she loved the most, wrestling.

He had blamed himself. If only he ignored her pleas for him to leave. If only he had stayed a little while longer, just to keep her company. Just so he would've known she could face them on her own.

_I blame myself for her pain._

"Mr. Irvine?"

His head shifted upwards towards the voice calling for him. It was them. The bearers of bad news, he had liked to call them. Ever since he was a little kid, he had hated this place.

_The hospital..._

"Yes? How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" He spoke, his voice quivered with desperation with each word spoken. It was almost like the whole waiting room was going to cave in with the tone of his voice.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Mr. Irvine again spoke, placing his head into his hands. "I knew it, if I, if I was there…"

"Mr. Irvine," The voices again, snapped him out of his guilt, "Miss. Keibler is in a stable condition, currently speaking. We have all noticed that she had been under a terrible amount of stress as of late, and she keeps calling for someone by the name of Randy…"

"Randy Orton, her fiancé." I corrected them in a gruff tone, "Stacy and Randy have broken up."

"Oh. Well, is there a number I could contact Mr. Orton on?"

I glanced up at the doctors and shook my head. No one knew his phone number, especially not me, so I stood to my feet and asked if I could see her now.

One shook their head, "I'm sorry Mr. Irvine, but there's one more thing you have to know…"

* * *

Randy Orton stood silently outside Eric Bischoff's office, breathing heavy. He had practically ran here, even though Eric's was around five doors down from his own. He so desperately wanted to see if she was alright, yes, he had heard about the accident. It was all anyone could talk about!

He was angry, angrier than he had ever been before. How as to Trish could've done this to the woman that he had once had feelings for was beyond him. Even this fast surpassed even his knowledge of a tasteful storyline.

The more he thought about it, the more he understood what was going on.

_Stacy had called Trish something along the lines of a slut, and Trish and Molly then, in turn ganged up on her._

It made a little more sense.

As seconds passed him by, many people had he came across. Shelton Benjamin, Maven, Chris Benoit and a few others he really didn't pay much attention to, since all they could practically talk about was how badly Stacy was hurt.

Most of them shut up automatically when they saw me, standing there, head rested against the cold, brick wall, in deepened thought. They dared not to distract me, except maybe on person in particular…

"Ra-Randy?"

A voice quivered, almost in a squeak. It was nervous, I could tell. So I glanced up at it and met a pair of innocent brown eyes, they looked at me with the slightest bit of pity and the utmost concern.

"You okay?" The voice inquired, soothingly.

"Of course I'm not okay!" I snapped back, in slight annoyance to the owner.

The eyes closed, they then opened up again, still with the same look of concern as they had always had.

"I- I'm sorry for snapping at you, like that," I whispered, apologetically as possible. There was no way I could use anymore enemies as I had already, so what the hell.

"I know your angry, but please, try to understand, this isn't your fault." The feminine voice cooed, gently as she took my hand in hers.

"To hell it isn't! It's still my fault; I should've been there, damnit!" Randy Orton shouted, slamming his fist into the brick wall, hidden behind his masculine body. He hated being helpless, helpless to do anything, helpless to help someone he deeply still cared about.

_It's my entire fault!_

_Why wasn't I there for her?_

_Oh that's right, I walked away._

_Not caring how much I had hurt her._

_Just how much I desperately wanted my own life_

_Without Stacy being there to hold me back._

_I just wanted to be free to sleep around, party, nightclubbing, and drink and do whatever the hell I wanted, when I wanted to, and how I wanted to do it._

_Just like when I was in Evolution with Hunter, Batista and Flair._

_The freedom I so desperately craved._

_The same freedom which destroyed me,_

_The same freedom which destroyed Stacy,_

_And the exact same freedom that selfishly destroyed us._

_All because I wanted to be free._

"Hey Randy," It was those eyes again. They were so gentle, so calm yet, so questionable. "Why don't you go see her then?"

"She wouldn't wanna see me, Vic, after this, she'll never wanna see me again." Sighing, I rested my head back on top of the plain brick wall.

"Don't say that." Victoria scolded, giving me a disapproving look. "If you're too dumb to see that you both still care about each other, then there's really no point even trying."

I turned back, looking down wearily at her. Victoria was right. I still cared about her. A whole lot, even more than all those parties and the drinking, even more than I had ever felt for any girl before.

This girl was special,

Special enough not to let go…

_Why didn't I see it before? _

_

* * *

_

**Note:** Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated that much lately. Homework has officially ruined my life, so I would like to take the chance to apologise for the delay and my lazy behaviour in getting it all done. So I hope this long chapter makes up for all the time I've missed and thanks for being so patient. 

Please Read and Review!

Sailor Starlight Girl


	6. Chapter 6: 'Just A Little Time'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 6: Just A Little Time._**

"No, no, this CAN'T possibly be true!" Chris Irvine bellowed before once again, pacing up and down the hall. His hands now imbedded in his shoulder length, golden locks. The news that they had just told him was impossible to believe, incomprehensible to what he was feeling just now, being the first to know, being the first to hurt.

"Please, Mr. Irvine, calm down, you're starting to make a scene." One of the doctors whispered, warily of the odd looks and stares they were getting from the other sick patients around them.

"I don't give a DAMN!" Chris stated, obviously frustrated, "Man, this is her CAREER we're talking about. I just, I just, don't understand how this could've happened…"

"I'm sorry. We're sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry! No, no, no. I'm _sorry_," He paused for a minute, "I should _have_ been there for her, you know."

Both men stood in silence.

"Well, does she know?"

"No, no, not just yet. We both thought, that it would be in the best interest of Miss. Keibler to have one of her close friends or relatives in the room, by her side so that she has the support needed to get through this."

_Get through this?_

Those three little words sunk into Chris' mind. What if Stacy _never_ got over it? She'd be in a horrible mess for the rest of her life. Knowing what the doctors would tell her would destroy her, no, that wasn't the right word. It would absolutely _devastate_ her.

"Mr. Irvine?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Chris replied, being snapped quickly out of his deep yet questionable thoughts. He was worried, not just for his reasons alone, but for Stacy. It was her life they were screwing with and not his own.

"Are you sure you want to tell her? Can't it just wait? I mean, damnit, she's already been hurt once, please, don't hurt her again."

"Mr. Irvine, it isn't in our best interest, or hers to keep something this important from our patients, they deserve not to be lied to nor deceived in any way."

Chris glanced up at them with the most pleading, meaningful, saddened eyes. He really meant what he said. He didn't want to see her hurt or under any pain. She was the most important person in his life and he'd do anything to keep this devastating secret from her, he would even beg.

"Please, please, please let me tell her," He whispered, forcing back the tears. "All I want is a chance, please, give me that chance. I beg you."

Both men glanced over at each other and then back to their main focus, Chris Jericho. They frowned before giving an answer…

"Alright," One doctor said, "You have got three days to tell Miss. Keibler,"

"No more, no less," The second doctor continued, "If you fail to tell Miss. Keibler by the time the clock strikes, hm, lets say, nine o'clock Friday Morning, we will be forced to tell her ourselves."

Suddenly, Chris' face lit up like a Christmas tree with a wide smile, "You guys won't be sorry! I promise you!" He promised them.

"Oh we won't."

Taking no notice of the little comment just made by one of the doctors, Chris asked for directions to Stacy's hospital room. All he wanted to do was hug her, hold her close and never let go. He wanted to take away her pain and put a smile on her face.

"Just walk down the hall, turn left, keep walking and it should be the third door to your right. You really can't miss it."

Chris nodded eagerly before he made his way down the hall. He didn't dare to look back, incase they decided to change their minds on the matter. They had no clue on how much this really meant to him. Just to have a chance of thinking things through. To tell her the way that _he_ wanted to, not the way _they_ would have.

To tell her how much he had _missed_ her…

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Another short chapter that I hoped you guys liked it. Very Chris centered, really. But nice nevertheless, it was good. Took me a little while to write it, but what do you have to motivate a girl like me to write such an interesting story like this? Reviews, that's what! So please, keep your reviews flowing. I love your continuous love and support you give me, so thank you. Perhaps instead of a Note I usually put here, I'll do a few readers responses. How does that sound? Read and Review!

Sailor Starlight Girl


	7. Chapter 7: 'I Don't Want To Lose You'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise. _

* * *

**_  
Chapter 7: I Don't Want To Lose You._**

* * *

"You slept with my _best_ friend!" 

"Baby please, we can work _through_ this…"

"Damnit Randy! I thought I could trust you—"

"Baby, I told you, she came onto me!"

"That's a damn lie and _you_ know it. Trish and I have been best friends even before you came along and now you're saying you _slept_ with her? I don't think so. Trish and I have been close since ninth grade and she, no, _we_ made a promise—"

"Even promises can be broken, Stacy. We both know that. So don't pretend that promises can be kept forever because temptation will _always_ get the better of us."

_Pause_

"Why? … Why Randy, why? Why did you do this? Did you think it would hurt me? Well now, you've got your wish."

"Stacy, you know it wasn't like—"

"THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE RANDY! 'CAUSE I DON'T THINK I COULD UNDERSTAND!"

"We… We were experimenting…"

"EXPERIMENTING? DAMNIT RANDY! WE'RE NOT FRIGGEN' KIDS ANYMORE…"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it!"

"Stace, I really do love you. Not Trish… We can work things out, trust me. I just need some space and time, that's all."

"Time? You want some SPACE! … Fine, have your space, Randy. It's not like I can do this on my own, right?"

"You make it sound like it's a damn crime, Stace."

"That's because it is! You can't just go and _mess_ around with of all people my Best Friend, now can you?"

"It's just a damn break, for gods sakes! It's not like it's a break-up or anything. I still love—"

"Please, just don't— I don't need this right now…"

"Stacy, I mean what I say. I really do love you but, I really do need this space and time to myself for a while. It'll be best for the both of us…"

"Where.. Where will you stay?"

"Dave's… Hunter's… Flair's… Hotel… Wherever I can find…"

"Alright. Um, well, please, just give me a call, when you get there, I mean, just to, um, tell me if you got there okay, promise?"

"Yeah, I will. Just don't worry, Stacy. … Goodbye isn't forever, it's just for now…"

* * *

Stacy Keibler soon awoke to the abrupt noise of knocking at her door. She groaned, almost puzzled as to her whereabouts at this very moment, but more worried as to the sound coming from the pine hospital door. 

"Come in," she choked, wondering if the figure outside the door could tell her what she was doing in here in the first place.

"Hey you," a very familiar, cheery voice chorused as he opened the door and made his way over towards the blonde woman.

"Chris!" She gasped, startled at the visitors voice.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Chris Irvine chuckled, carefully wrapping his arms around the blonde, trying hard to try and avoid the cords and plugs that surrounded her torso. They then slowly broke the hold as Stacy glanced up at her male friend.

"What am I doing here?" Stacy questioned. Her voice so soft and unsure.

Chris' eyes widened. She didn't remember! She didn't remember the fight she and Trish had in the Locker Room in previous hours… It made him wonder if this kind of behavior was actually normal, in a sense that Stacy should or shouldn't remember the incident. He then decided that it wasn't really important or necessary right now to bring it up.

"What is it Chris? What am I doing here?" Stacy inquired, watching her close friends' facial expression to suddenly change from happy to spaced out. So she decided to try again. "Chris?"

"Oh!" Chris then replied, shaking himself out of his trance before sliding a quick smile upon his lips as he watched the other frown. "So had any other visitors come and visit beside me?"

"You're not listening to anything I've got to say, Chris!" She snapped, pulling herself up from the hard, uncomfortable hospital bed, using the steel bars located at both sides of the bed. "I'm not stupid—" Stacy began before feeling an uneasy, throbbing sensation coming from her abdomen. Crying out in pain, she lent forward, her messy blonde locks following the motion of her head. Chris gasped as he placed his arms supportably around her waist as he called for help.

"Chris… H-Help me… I—" The female gasped, helplessly not knowing what was going on around her. She felt so weak… The room seemed like it was spinning round and around, this lead to her becoming incredibly dizzy.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Chris continued shouting before catching the attention of a trainee nurse whom was on the way back from her service in the Children's Ward. The nurse then rushed to the aid of Stacy and Chris.

"What happened?" The woman asked, frantically.

"I'm not sure. She just started having severe pains—"

"Where abouts?"

"In her abdomen some place. Please, please help her!"

"Okay, okay." The trainee nurse began, "Has she eaten anything within the past two hours?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I only just got here approximately half an hour ago. She just started to act like this. Just god, please help her. I don't want to lose her."

As soon as Chris said those words, two doctors rushed into the room. A male alongside a female accomplice. Both were rolling in trolleys of vital medical equipment. The woman then glanced over at Jericho, then back at her partner. He nodded as the brunette female walked over to the frantic Chris.

"Sir, I think it might be best if you waited outside—"

"NO! I won't leave her! I just can't—"

"Please sir, don't make this any harder on yourself." The brunette proclaimed firmly before continuing, "Your wife is going to be alright, she's in the best of hands now."

Chris then paused. Did he just call Stacy his wife? No, no there must have been a mistake… She didn't—

"Sir, please," The nurse began once more, snapping Chris out of his trance. "If you don't leave soon I'll be forced to call security."

Chris just nodded and left, the door shutting quietly behind him. Perhaps it was best if he just left. She _was_ in the best of hands, like that woman said. Besides, it wasn't like she couldn't go on without him, right?

"Uh, sir, can I help you?" A voice echoed for the third time, almost irritated. It then tried again. "Sir, may I help you?"

Chris then turned around to meet another Nurse. Ugh, he hated this place. Chris then forced a small smile. "No, well, yes you can. Could you deliver a message for me?"

The voice nodded, "What's the message? Who's it from? Who should I deliver it to?"

"To Stacy Keibler, I'm sorry I couldn't stay but I just had to get away. I couldn't stand to see you like this, so I've gone to fix everything. Please don't worry about me. Just focus on getting well soon. Love, Chris."

"Is that all?"

He nodded. "Oh and tell her I'll drop by later too?"

"Will do, sir. Have a good day."

"I will, believe me _I_ will."

* * *

**  
Note:** Well, what did you think of this chapter? Good, bad, a little too Jericho centric? Well, I'd love to hear from you, very much so. Oh yeah, and I'd like to take this time to apologize for not writing this chapter sooner. It's just with school and the heavy work load I have now, I don't really have time to write. It sucks, but I'm trying my best in trying to get this all done. I have done a time-line for this story and I'm going to promise you that this story will be approximately 25 chapters in total. I'm not even half way there yet! So I better hurry up with the next update (I hope you enjoyed the little Randy/Stacy conversation up the top. I really enjoyed writing it.) 

Yours truly,

Sailor Starlight Girl

PS: I've decided that I won't do reviewers responses right now, I've decided to leave that for the last Chapter of the story, if you guys don't mind? Though this really isn't an excuse but I'm really strict on time right now so it'd probably have to be the last Chapter, I'm afraid. But seriously, I _love_ you guys for taking enough time to sit there and actually review. Even if it's just three words, it's nice to know that you care. You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8: 'An Unexpected Meeting'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

---

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise._

**Authoress Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long delay.. But I've been busy and everything with school, homework, etc. I've also had severe Writers Block which practically puts me off writing for a long, long time as you can see. Oh and I'm also working on a long tribute to the late Eddie Guerrero so please be on the look out for that, as it's full of drama, suspense and probably no romance.. But we'll see, won't we? Anyway, onto the story. )

---

**_Chapter 8: An Unexpected Meeting._**

---

Meanwhile, Randy Orton sped down the highway of two-eighty-six, the road towards Pennsylvania Hospital. He had been driving for hours now and it had been raining heavily. He said he'd do anything for her, even if that meant being by her side, but even then with what he had said changed. They were apart now and nothing but his undying love and passion for her could ever save it. But what if she didn't love him anymore or she had moved on and forgotten about him?

No, that'd be _impossible_. They had been apart for only a short period of time…

But even so, time can change how one could feel…

"Stacy…" He breathed heavily, clenching the steering wheel with the palms of his hands.

"_I'm coming, baby... I'm coming..."_

---

"She has lost all consciousness!"

"Stacy, Stacy… C'mon, C'mon… Stay with us…"

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"She's… Gone…"

"No she's not! We've gotta keep trying… Steer clear!"

The machine pounded down on her chest sending massive volts of electricity throughout her tainted body. She had died but they had to keep trying, through the saddened tears of the nurses and the assistant doctors.

"Damnit! Please, dear god, stay with us!" Dr. Evan Lynn shouted, rubbing his hands through his short black hair. Perspiration rolled down his forehead and cheeks. He didn't understand why or how this could be happening. How this could lead to _that_ so quickly. Maybe he had misdiagnosed her? No, no, that was impossible. He was _always_ right in his diagnosis… But for the young woman to go into cardiac arrest just minutes before he had seen her, that was impossible in itself.

"Doctor, please, please stop—"

Dr. Lynn glanced over at one of his co-workers, then back at the girl lying helplessly in the bed. "I can't give up on her, I won't give up on her," he stated firmly, again pounding the two respirators down on her chest. The body jumped before floating down onto the mattress again.

One of the nurses glanced over at the machine to look for any signs of life… A weak pulse was soon found.

A sigh of relief filled the room as Dr. Lynn told the Nurses and his other helpers to rush her to get another ultrasound to see what was really wrong with her then afterwards, she'd be taken to the observation room where she'll be monitored for hours at a time. Hopefully, with all tests completed, Dr. Lynn would finally find out what was actually wrong with her.

---

Chris stepped through the automatic doors, ignoring the helpless sounds of screaming and panic around him. He couldn't take this environment anymore. He had always hated hospitals. Ever since he could remember…

He cupped his hands around his ears in hope that he'd become deaf and didn't have to hear the physical pain of losing a loved one. People crowded the hallways, making it even harder to escape this horrible nightmare.

Finally finding the escape root, Chris then stumbled through the automatic sliding doors, mumbling a small apology to the elderly couple he had bumped into before finally finding himself outside in the cool, Pennsylvanian mid-winter night air.

Taking a deep breath, Chris then sat down on a nearby bench which he shared with a young woman. The woman was most likely be in her early 20s, he guessed. She had a light complexion and waist length, curly, mahogany hair. But what made him notice her even more was that in her arms lay a small bundle, layered in the most warmest and cleanest of fabrics.

Unnoticeably to him though, the woman had long since noticed that the male was staring at her and her new born baby. She then gave him a warm, generous smile.

"His name is Daniel," she whispered, interrupting his thoughts. "Daniel James Porter."

"Oh!" He replied before quickly taking his eyes off the squirming bundle. "I'm sorry, I just—"

She giggled a little. "No it's fine, really. Daniel and I are already used to being the center of attention."

Chris smiled back awkwardly in reply, not really sure what to say at this moment. Of course, he had dreamt of having children someday, hell, he would _love_ to experience the life of being a proud, loving parent. There would never be much more of a pleasurable experience, really. Just to hold him or her in his arms—

"You can hold him if you'd like," she smiled, _somehow_ reading his mind.

Chris blinked then shook his head politely. "No, no, it's okay. I better _not_—"

Before he could finish the sentence, the woman practically pushed the infant into his arms.

"Here," she whispered, "He won't bite."

Chris glanced up at the woman, obviously confused. He really wasn't too sure of what to do at this moment, whether that either be giving the baby back to the woman or follow his instincts and pull the child closer to him.

"I know but… I don't know what to do." Chris admitted, still a little confused.

"Here, it's simple." She said, making specific arm movements on how to hold a baby. Of course, Chris followed her every hand and arm movement she made incase he might make a terrible mistake and drop the child.

"Now you've got it!" She claimed with a bright smile. Chris laughed

"Wow, this really isn't hard at all…" He beamed as he had finally mastered the technique of holding an infant.

Daniel looked up and into the blonde males face, a little oblivious onto what was going on around him and as to where his mother had disappeared to. It looked as though the child was contented and not really willing to cry at this moment.

"I think your girlfriend would be proud," the woman finally interrupted the quiet moment between the two.

Chris glanced up and turned his head around to face hers, "Oh, no, no. I don't have a girlfriend." He honestly admitted, thinking that maybe that was one of the only things that were probably missing from his life, right now.

"Oh?" The woman raised an eyebrow before letting out an innocent chuckle. "Could've fooled me, you know. I mean, _any_ girl would be lucky to have you as a husband, let alone as a boyfriend."

He watched her sigh then frown again before she forced another smile. "So, who are you waiting for?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, my _friend_ is in hospital right now."

"Then why aren't you in there with them?"

"I don't like hospitals. Neverhave. Never _will_."

"Well, I'm sure most people hate them. I certainly do, anyway. I was in hospital with Daniel for about a month or so. He was about three months premature and I had a tear in my lower abdomen. But don't worry, I'm fine now and I have the scar to prove it too!"

She laughed a little as well as putting her hand gently on where the stitches kept the wound together. "I'm sorry about your friend," she frowned, "I hope they're alright."

"She should be fine. Hopefully the doctors will release her in a week's time." Chris added, feeling awfully numb about the secret he was holding back from his friend. He knew he had to tell her in a week's time or else the doctors would tell her for him. But for now, he wanted to keep it locked up inside his heart, even if it was deceiving her. He would take the risk, if only to keep her from hurting anymore.

"I think this is my lift," The woman said, awkwardly as a dark green, rusty station wagon pulled up to the hospitals emergency ramp. Chris nodded quickly before handing Daniel back to his rightful mother. Almost straight away, the infant began to cry. The woman reacted by reaching into her denim jeans and then pulling out a pacifier. She then placed it in his mouth and he shut up almost immediately.

Chris then stood and then escorted the young woman to her car. Just as they had both reached the car, a man about in his early-30s stepped out and into the cold air. Chris couldn't help but notice his distinguishing figures. Numerous tattoos could be found covering his chest; most were covered with the leather vest he was wearing. His hair, on the other hand was shoulder-length, jet black hair was tossed up into a messy pony tail. He then glared over at Chris before advancing on him.

"What in the hell are you doing to my wife!" The man demanded. His breath reeking the distinguishing scent of alcohol.

"Scott… Don't." The woman begged, getting into the middle of both men.

"_Scott_?" Chris blinked, not noticing that he repeated the name as if in a trance… As if he personally knew the guy.

"What's it to _you_?" The male known as Scott bounced back, obviously upset that his wife was seen with another male and an attractive one at that. "Come on, babe, let's go."

The woman nodded before opening the back door of the passenger's side and placing Daniel into a navy blue, baby car seat in the center. She then strapped the infant up and closed the door behind her. She then turned her head to face her boyfriend and nodded gently and he stormed off to the driver's side of the car.

"I'm sorry about him," the woman began, apologizing. "I mean, Scott usually is pretty protective of me, but really not this much, I assure you."

"It's fine." Chris then forced another smile, "You really don't have to explain."

She nodded shyly then glanced up to meet his warm and innocent blue eyes. "You know, it's been great meeting you—"

"Chris, Chris Irvine." He finished, a little awkwardly.

The woman then smiled warmly before turning on her heels to leave toward her car. When she was inside, she waved gently and said, "See you around, Chris." Before her and her husband drove off into the night.

---

**Note:** Well that's the end of the chapter, I know, I know it was all Chris Jericho centered, but I'll assure you that I have my reasons for this chapter revolving around him. Next chapter will probably be more about Randy/Stacy and their relationship overall, anyway, I better not spoil it. Please read and review. I'd really appreciate all of your feedback.

- Sailor Starlight Girl.


	9. Chapter 9: 'You’ll Pay For This'

_Title:_ Goodbye Isn't Forever

_Author(s):_ Sailor Starlight Girl

_Genre:_ Romance

_Rating:_ T

---

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances own or claim to own World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under any purpose, way or form. WWE is © Vincent Kennedy McMahon unless stated otherwise._

**Authoress Note: **I know, I know… It's again, been ages since I last updated by right now, I'm kind of working on other things at the moment. Like, more on Anime but I'm not giving up on this fic. No way! This has been just the beginning of something I really like and I _refuse_ to let this fic die as all the rest of my other ones pretty much have (well, okay, the multi-chaptered ones, anyway.) But since I have people who still actually care to review and whatnot, I shall keep trying to write and keep as motivated as possible for you guys.

Thanks so much to all of you.

For caring, for support and most importantly, for reviewing, adding it to your favourites and everything else along those lines. Without you, I'm not sure where I'd be.

**Thank You.  
**

Now without further ado, onto the fic.

---

**_Chapter 9: You'll Pay For This!_**

---

It was all over the RAW roster by now, Stacy Keibler was in hospital and a certain diva couldn't help but feel sorry for herself for putting her in there in the first place. Yes, Trish Stratus felt a thing called _guilt_. But that didn't help the fact that she needed to put that bitch in her place.

I mean, she was the Women's Champion after all. It was only fair that she got the best treatment, the top position as the most dominant diva in the WWE, the best matches and most of all… The best guy on the RAW roster…

"It's only _fair_," the blonde Canadian whispered to her reflection in the mirror before her. "I mean, it didn't mean to happen like this, _right_? So I really shouldn't feel so bad about what happened between me and Randy."

She paused as she picked up the brush and combed through her golden locks with a small smile.

"It's not my fault she got in the _way_."

---

It had felt like forever since Randy Orton had left the RAW arena to head off to the hospital, he was sure that all the other superstars, including the McMahon's and Eric Bischoff would be there in about 3 hours or so after the show to check on her condition. But he wanted to be the first to see her beautiful face and the first to say he was _sorry_.

He knew skipping his match on RAW that night against… _god-knows-who_. He'd long since forgotten and just decided to just leave without being excused. Randy didn't care.

All that mattered to him was Stacy—

Of course he cheated on her… But it was _just_ temptation. He didn't feel anything for the blonde Canadian. Hell, he didn't even expect her to find out through _him_. Actually, now that he mentioned it… He didn't mean for her to find out in the first place.

_Son of a bitch._

He clasped the wheel as he swerved a corner, just missing another car on the wet intersection.

The other horn beeped furiously at him.

Randy didn't care.

He just kept going not even bothering to notice who was in the other car—

---

"_Friggen' hell_," a very furious Vincent Kennedy McMahon swore, his body shifting over to that of the lap of his son-in-law, Paul. Paul lifted an eyebrow, more disgusted at the fact that Vince had landed in his lap rather than the particular driver.

"Uh… _Vince_," Paul murmured, ever so slightly, directed towards where Vince had his hands—

Stephanie and Linda exchanged glances, almost in a… _nervous_, yet embarrassed way.

Vince quickly removed his hands back into his own lap. "Sorry," he mumbled, apologetically before changing his focus back to the road.

"Driver, how long until we get back to where ever the hell we were going—"

The driver arched an eyebrow at back at the billionaire, "20 minutes, sir."

Vince hated that his precious limo was stuck in the repair shops. _Stupid blown gasket_, he thought angrily to himself. He had to 'rent' a car like everyone else. It seated: himself, Linda, Steph, Shane, Paul and of course, the driver.

"So, Linda, heard anything else from the hospital?" Hunter asked, breaking that of the ten minute silence.

She shook her head, sympathetically. "No, I haven't heard anything since you guys first heard. But the good thing is that Chris Irvine is with her at the moment so Stacy will be in good hands. I just know it."

Linda finished with a soft, reassuring smile.

Hunter nodded.

Stephanie then noticed the depressed look upon her brother's face as he looked aimlessly out the window, seeming not to pay much attention to those in the car beside him.

"Shane?"

He snapped his head up and turned it around to face his younger sibling.

"Huh?"

Stephanie frowned, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked generally.

Shane quickly nodded. "Sure, Steph. Why wouldn't I be?"

The blonde forced a worried smile as her brother turned to look at her.

"She'll be okay, you know." Stephanie reassured her brother placing a single hand upon his shoulder. "I mean, you guys have been friends for so long, but you know she's a strong woman, that Stacy. She'll get through this. Don't worry so much—"

Shane nodded, forcing a smile. "You're probably right."

_Besides, _Shane thought to himself, _it's not Stacy I'm worried about, it's that bitch who put her there in the first place… Trish Stratus. She'll pay. So will that asshole Randy Orton for hurting her in the first place— Next time I see them, they will surely pay._

---

I'm not sure if I have any plans to write more soon, however, if I keep getting motivation then it shall make me want to write more and more. So please take some time to read and review. Thank you.

- Sailor Starlight Girl.


End file.
